Anonymous Browsing
Tor Browser Thanks to http://hackershandbook.org/tutorials/browseanonymously This tutorial will show you how to setup and use the Tor browser in the most effective, anonymous way. Tor is a free browser that, when setup correctly, can prevent websites and other systems from detecting your location and browsing habits. It also is one of the few ways to access the Deep Web which is outlined in a tutorial in the Misc. Hacks section of this app. Tor is free and works on Windows, Mac, Linux, and Android. What you need: *Tor Browser Bundle - http://www.torproject.org/download/ #Download the Tor Browser Bundle from the link above. It requires no installation, simply extract it and run. #Make sure Vidalia is working. Vidalia indicates Tor is running via the green onion icon in your task bar, or a dark onion icon with an X if it is not. You can start or stop this by right clicking the icon and choosing start or stop. #Try using your browser with Tor and make sure your IP is being anonymized. You can do this by visiting http://check.torproject.org (if you're using a firewall, make sure you allow local application connections to local port 8118 and 9050, and outgoing connections on TCP port 80 and 443.) #Using Tor alone isn't enough to be completely anonymous. To ensure your privacy, it is highly recommended you disable all browser plugins such as: Java, Flash, ActiveX, RealPlayer, Quicktime, and Adobe's PDF plugin. #Disable cookies when possible, as malicious websites can use them to track your browsing history. Always use HTTPS instead of HTTP when available. #In the Firefox browser, goto Tools > Options > ... #...Content > Uncheck Enable Javascript #...Privacy > History settings changed to Use custom settings for history #...Privacy > Uncheck all but Automatically start Firefox in private browsing session #Tools > Add-ons > Torbutton/Options > Security Settings > ... #...Dynamic Content > Check Disable updates during Tor usage #...Dynamic Content > Check Close all Tor windows and tabs on toggle #...Dynamic Content > Check Close all Non-Tor windows and tabs on toggle #...History > Check Block history reads during Non-Tor #...History > Check Block history writes during Non-Tor #...History > Check Clear history on Tor toggle #...Forms > Check Block password+form saving during Non-Tor #...Cookies > Check Clear cookies on Tor toggle #...Startup > Uncheck Tabs loaded in Non-Tor #...Shutdown > Check Clear cookies during any browser shutdown #...Headers > Check Don't send referer during Tor usage #Navigate in Firefox > Navigation Bar > ... #...about:config > privacy.clearOnShutdown.passwords change value to true #...about:config > privacy.clear.OnShutdown.siteSettings change value to true #...about:config > network.http.keep-alive.timeout change value to 600 #...about:config > network.http.max-persistent-connections-per-proxy change value to 16 #...about:config > network.http.pipelining change value to true #...about:config > network.http.pipelining.maxrequests change value to 8 #...about:config > network.http.proxy.pipelining change value to true #...about:config > network.http.sendRefererHeader change value to 0 #...about:config > network.http.sendSecureXSiteReferer change value to false #...about:config > network.prefetch-next change value to false #The following steps are to be applied in ...Tor BrowserDataPolipopolipo.conf #censorReferer change value to true #serverMaxSlots change value to 32 #maxConnectionRequests change value to 3000 #maxPipelineTrain change value to 32 #dontIdentiyToClients change value to true #Use the following websites to check your anonymity: *http://decloak.net *http://anonymous-proxy-servers.net/en/anontest *http://deanonymizer.com *http://panopticlick.eff.org *http://browserspy.dk #Configure Tor as a non-exit relay by going to Vidalia Settings > Sharing > Check Relay Traffic for the Tor network > Exit Policies > Uncheck all You are now able to browse in privacy! VPN Thanks to http://new-world-order-plan.org When thinking of a VPN service, think first about the legislation of the country. A USA VPN might provide user data upon warrant issue. In other countries such as Sweden and Iceland, this is unlikely to happen. They have a strong privacy policy, which makes it harder for law enforcement agencies to get access. In addition, some servers do not keep logs of users. Also try to get VPN services that accept anonymous payments (For those that keep user billing information) More info: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virtual_private_network Free VPNs -- Not recommended. If they aren't selling you a service, they are selling you. Proxies There are various kinds of proxies. Some allow media and some do not. Others do not allow log in information. Note: Proxies are not recommended unless used in conjunction with a VPN. For more information: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Proxy_server